The present invention relates to an improved pivot joint and more specifically to a pivot joint having a wedging action between the bearing seat and the side wall of a socket chamber to retard movement of the bearing seat under the influence of loads applied to a ball stud.
A known pivot joint having a ball stud with a head end portion which engages a bearing seat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,339. The bearing seat disclosed in this patent is freely slidable relative to the side wall of a socket chamber. To prevent unseating of the head end of the ball stud under the influence of load forces applied to the stud, a relatively strong compression spring is utilized to press the bearing seat against the ball stud. The relatively large spring preload force applied against the bearing seat and ball stud tends to hold the ball stud against oscillation or rotation relative to the socket housing in a manner which is undesirable when the pivot joint is used in many environments.